Ficción
by nowherePsychiatrist
Summary: Todo parece ir de mal en peor, conspiraciones, muertes, traiciones... pero a fin de cuentas todo es ficción, ¿no es así?


Una pequeña muestra de mi insomnio combinado con la preocupación y ansiedad.

**Characters © Hajime Isayama  
Story © Denisse Flores (nowherepsychiatrist)**

Aquella tarde era hermosa, cálida y tranquila; perfecta. Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, traía sus audífonos puestos a medio volumen, escuchaba a su banda favorita "The Doors" y se encaminaba a su café favorito con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Veía a la gente pasar a sus lados, tan apurada y centrada en su mundo que no veía la belleza de aquellas calles; un guitarrista tocando una suave canción en una esquina, el árbol de almendro tan colorido y tranquilizante a la vista, cuyas flores caían decorando el suelo de concreto, el cielo despejado y tan vigorizante brisa… él solo sonreía para el mismo y continuaba su camino.

Llevaba su computadora portátil en una mochila de lado que sostenía firmemente, que al llegar, sacó de inmediato y colocó en la mesilla frente a él, encendiéndola incluso antes de que la camarera llegara a tomar su orden. Una muchacha castaña y de una coleta llegó rápidamente, con pasos torpes y con un gesto nervioso le dio la bienvenida al café.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenido, ¿qué desea tomar el día de hoy? — La verdad era que a aquella chica la conocía desde hacía más de medio año, pues todas las tardes del viernes le atendía, y aunque ya sabía de memoria lo que pediría, por política del local tenía que preguntarle cada vez que le veía de nuevo. Armin rió un poco y tomó el pequeño menú que había en la mesilla para entregárselo sin siquiera leerlo.

—Tomaré un chai de especias, por favor, Sasha— Ella asintió tomando el menú, encaminándose a la cocina gritando su característico "¡Connie, deja de holgazanear!" para que el encargado de preparar las bebidas despertara de sus tan frecuentes siestas.

Se inclinó un poco hacia al frente y abrió una carpeta en la portátil, viendo que dentro solo se encontraba un único archivo.

Soltó un suave suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento. Observó la hora, 4:52 pm, y hacían falta personas en el café.

Al fondo en una esquina del local veía a una muchacha de cabellos negros como el carbón leyendo un enorme libro, estaba sentada en una mesa con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules haciéndole compañía, no se parecían en nada, pero Armin suponía que estaban vinculados desde hacía mucho tiempo, podrían ser amigos de la infancia, incluso hermanos adoptivos; ambos llevaban uniformes completamente blancos, lo que significa que eran estudiantes de medicina. Cerca de ellos, a su derecha, dos jóvenes de entre 23 y 25 años, uno de ellos, de cabello negro y con infinitas pecas en el rostro sonreía sin parar, mientras el otro de cabello rubio ceniza y con cierto corte punk y camisa de cuero parecía contar una anécdota sobre sus aventuras de media noche. En otra mesa cerca del gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle estaban dos señoritas que parecían ser pareja desde hacía mucho; una era alta de cabello castaño mientras la otra era bajita y de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules, Armin siempre se preguntaba si estarían comprometidas. Y en la barra, tres estudiantes que todos los viernes venían a disfrutar de un Tiramisú después de la escuela, dos jóvenes; uno muy alto y otro bastante fornido siempre acompañados de una jovencita rubia y de aires nórdicos. Armin los observaba a todos. Eran su inspiración.

Pero hoy hacía falta uno…

Armin inhaló hondo, retuvo un momento y finalmente soltó el aire de sus pulmones, no había otra manera, empezaría sin él.

Sasha había llegado con el chai de especias en una bonita taza de porcelana, lo dejó con cuidado a un lado de su portátil y abrazó la bandeja contra su pecho. — ¿Sigues escribiendo? Ya llevas muchísimo en esa historia, ¿no es así? — Armin asintió mientras abría el documento y dividía un nuevo capítulo.

— ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Me inspiro muchísimo los viernes. — Contestó el rubio sonriente mientras veía a Sasha pedir su permiso para ir a atender a más clientes. Colocó ambas manos en el teclado y comenzó a escribir todo lo que cruzaba por su mente.

_"__Año 845. El Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado aparecieron de repente, y destruyeron los muros junto a la ilusión de paz cotidiana…"_


End file.
